Ai season
by Just-Tryin-To-Ship
Summary: It's like a mating season, but for female mages.
1. Chapter 1

This is new for every female magic user, the magic council was warning all female mages not to fall in love or it'll become a disease, but those who already found love, we were the worried ones, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop loving him and then me and my friends felt sickly, I couldn't explain it. I felt so sick but I was perfectly fine. As the day came closer and closer we've become worse. Then today was the start. The start of Ai Season. the guys were never told though.

{Lucy's p.o.v}

Me, Natsu, and Happy were at my house caring for me, since I'm not feeling so good. This morning I woke up to Natsu and happy in my bed, I didn't even care anymore, I wasn't feeling it this morning. Me, Natsu, and happy are on my bed now just talking. Until I felt a click.

{Natsu's p.o.v}

"You should have had seen your face!" I say laughing hysterically. But then Lucy didn't look right, she was smirking. Not that there's anything wrong with smirking but it's just that this was creeping me out. Then I reached out and touched her forehead, she had a fever.

"Happy, get some cold water and a cloth." I tell him. making Lucy lay down. Happy went flying into the kitchen, then in one swift motion Lucy was on top of me.

"What the-" I was cut off by her lips going on top of mine. Thats when happy walked in.

"Oh~ I knew you liiiiikkkked each other!" Happy said teasingly. Before even I could protest Lucy kissed me again. Oh, man. Her lips, there so soft. Then I felt her hand trail down. I blushed even more.

"L-Lucy, don't you think it's a bit inappropriate for us to be doing this in front of happy?!" I asked her, trying to make her back out of this, for my sake more importantly. Don't get me wrong, I loved Lucy but this is... This wasn't right! Lucy wouldn't act like this! Then her hand kept trailing, then she began to unbuckle my belt. Oh, shit.

"Natsu, Lucy... You know I'm still here right~" happy said looking away. I turned to him, man my face is really heating up now.

"Ok, Lucy. Calm down, there's no reason we should rush into this!" I say trying to convince her to stop. I don't think she wants to be my mate, like come on~ it's obvious that she likes Loki! Why is she trying to- my thoughts were interrupted by her taking off my belt and pulling my pants down. Nope! I held onto my pants for dear god. Gosh Lucy, what's wrong with you?! You being weirder than usual!


	2. Chapter 2

"Natsu~" Lucy purred. Is it me or is she trying to seduce me?! Then Lucy stuffed her hands in my pants. What the hell is wrong with her!? Then she found my friendly partner who was reacting all this time to Lucy's touches.

"Ooh~" I moaned as she grabbed my length and wrapped her hands around it. Wait, happy's still here! I look his way and he's watching everything. I grabbed the covers and put it over Lucy and my lower half.

"Happy, you should leave. Your way too young to witness this, your eyes are still innocent!" I yelled as he flew out the window. Thank God he's gone! Now back to the other matter.

"Ahh~" Luce learned to play with my foreskin.

"Ooh~ yeah!" I moaned, man this is so wrong but I can't help it, it feels so good. She kept doing this until she finally decided she was gonna give me a break, she moved the foreskin out the way and began to suck.

"Uga!" I made this weird sound, well I did just cum. It shot straight into her mouth and she swallowed it all. Man, this girl. I let my head fall back thinking she was done but boy, I was wrong. Then she climbed on top of me and she was...Riding me! Oh come on~ I just came and here she goes again! Not this time! I flipped her over so I'm on top.

"Natsu." Lucy whispered as she kissed me. I was really losing it. God, she tasted good. My tongue roamed her mouth and then our tongues meet and fought for dominance.

"Lucy. What's wrong? You wouldn't act like this!" I asked her worriedly.

"Natsu. I just love you. Don't you love me?" Her voice was a bit above a whisper. Gosh, this must be a dream. It has to be.

"I love you too Luce." I say kissing her, I love this dream already. Then Lucy's nail dug into my skin as I bit her neck claiming her as my mate.

"Ow!" I yelped in pain? Oh shit. This isn't a dream. Lucy must have drunk something and won't remember a thing, just great! I lick over the bite mark, trying to make it feel better.

"Natsu, I want you." Lucy said. This is enough! I'm out! I jumped out the window and ran home. Once I got there I was faced with happy.

"Uh, Natsu? Are you allergic to something?" Happy asked.

"No, why?" I asked looking at him weirdly.

"Because your swelling up down there." Happy said pointing to the bulge in my pants. Really? It's just my day!


	3. Chapter 3

"Looks like I am. Excuse me for a moment." I say sweating like crazy. Then I made a dash to the bathroom, closed the door and locked it. Then there was a knock.

"Natsu, about you and Lucy... Did anything happen?" Happy asked. It was none of happy's business! But heck I had to give an answer.

"No, Lucy was just a bit drunk. That's all." I said quickly. Then I turned on the shower and put it on cold and stepped in.

"Is she gonna be okay all by herself?" Happy asks through the door, I thought about it for a second. Yeah, happy's right. It's not safe.

"I don't know, maybe you should go check on her." I tell him, then he replied with an Aye sir and left.

{Lucy's p.o.v}

He really left. I thought he loved me...wait, maybe he does, but he doesn't want to do it? Then something came over me. I don't care, he's gonna want it, I'll make him. Just you wait. Hehehehehehehehe...

{Levy's p.o.v}

I slammed the doors open in the guild, where is he?! I took a long look around the guild, of course I got a couple of weird looks but I didn't give 2 shits. Man, I feel great! Then my eyes caught my prey, he got up and was coming towards me, yes...fall into my trap.

"Hey, shrimp you oka-" I interrupted him by running away crying. You better follow me Bitch. Follow me into my trap! And so, he did. Sucker.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shrimp! Wait up!" Gajeel said running after me. I ran all the way to my house, heck. I even left my for wide open. Oh, this is gonna be good. He ran inside after me, then he put a hand on my shoulder as I cried in the corner.

"Shrimp, wha-" I jumped on him before he could say anything, then I knocked him out by hitting him with a frying pan. Now, the boring part. Waiting for the rest of these bitches to hurry up and get their man and bring em to the "Place". So I started dragging Gajeel there after I strapped a chloroform rag onto his face. He isn't waking up for awhile. This guys heavy, and huge. I don't know how I'm just noticing. I wonder how big he is down there...maybe if I jus- No! Me and the bitches had a plan. You know what?! Screw them. They're taking to long anyways. After I dragged him to our "place" I climbed on to of him, I dug into his pants and grabbed his length. My gosh! I couldn't even get the whole thing in my hand, he's huge! Now, how would he feel inside me...I wonder...

{Yukino's p.o.v}

I was in my bed, I really wasn't feeling well this morning, but Rogue-Sama came and took care of me since Sting-Sama was taking care of Minerva-Sama. We were just talking about how the guild was since me and Minerva-sama haven't been there.

"Well, it has been very lonely. You and lady always make it more lively." Rogue-Sama said as he smiled. Ever since I've decided to come back to Sabertooth, he's been very protective of me, it's actually really sweet.

"Hehe. It can't be that bad, you all have each other." I said sitting up from my bed.

"but without you around it's not as fun, your always smiling and have good things to say! It makes everyone in the guild happy to see your smiling face!" He yell/whispers, cause you see frosch is sleeping on my lap.

"That's good to hear, but I was wondering...is it lonely here when your in here while I'm asleep, cause you know you don't have to stay with me." I said, then he grabs my hands, causing me to blush lightly.

"No, I like being here! You see I clear my mind and relax, so I'm not lonely when your sleeping." He exclaimed quietly. Then I was feeling strange, it was different than anything else.

{Rogues p.o.v}

The expression on Yukino's face, changed. Then suddenly a giant smirk came across her face, then I remembered, I'm still kinda holding her hands. I blushed a bit before going to retract them but Yukino grabbed it and yanked and pushed it against her breasts. What the hell?!

"Do you like that Rogue-S-A-M-A." Yukino said as she spaced out Sama. I tried to get my hand back but she had that death grip. Then she opened her legs and Frosch slid in between them, getting him off her lap and onto the bed. then she literally jumped me. I fell to the floor with a _thud._

"Y-Yukino." I whispered, she looked at me, it was pretty weird how she was acting. Then when I opened my mouth to speak again, she did the LAST thing I would have thought...she kissed me. I was so shocked, I couldn't even react!

"Rogue-Sama~" Yukino purred as she broke the kiss, I looked at her and I didn't expect her to have a frying pan.

"Sorry." Then she slammed it right on my face, causing me to pass out.

{Yukino's p.o.v}

Sorry Rogue-Sama, but I have to go along with the plan. I got the chloroform rag and made sure it was strapped to his mouth before I began dragging him to the "Place". The face he makes when he's asleep after he's been hit with a frying pan is just really cute! But still, I had a task. So I kept dragging him, I had to use the back door of the guild, no one goes back here. So that's what I used...I just hope these bitches are there already ready.

{Minerva's p.o.v}

Ugh! Why won't he just go away! I want to be left alone damn it! But each time I tell him to go he refuses!

"Milady, I wouldn't want you getting lonely now. Plus, it's boring in the guild Without you and Yukino." I hate this! First they announce this damn Ai season then I'm sick! Can this get any worse!

"Just go away!" But he still protested. Damn bastar- then I got this weird sensation, my head began to ache. Sting came up to me worriedly.

"Milady, are you okay!?" He asked as he tried to calm me down. Then it suddenly stopped.

"yes, I'm fine. How about you?" I asked, this made Sting draw back in surprise. Then I lunged at him.

"Sting-Kun!" I squealed.

{Sting's p.o.v}

Something is defiantly wrong, she would never call me Sting-Kun. Usually she'd call me Bastard, but I'd have to be lucky for her to even call me Sting. She landed right on top of me.

{Minerva's p.o.v}

Sting-Kun~ I leaned in to kiss him but then I saw Yukino-Chan walking down the halls, oh right! The plan! I almost forgot!

"Sorry Sting-Kun." I apologized as I hit him with the frying pan, knocking him out instantly. Then I began dragging him away, then I caught up with Yukino.

"Hey Yukino-Chan!" I greeted, dragging Sting-Kin.

"Hey Bitch." Yukino said as she was focused on Rogue, then she stopped.

"Stupid Hoe! You forgot to chloroform him, to make sure he stays asleep!" Yukino-Chan yelled.

"Sorry, Yukino-Chan!" I apologized as I strapped the chloroform rag on his face and continued to drag him.

"Dumb Bitch." Yukino-Chan muttered under her breath. But I didn't care, Sticks and Stones may break my bones but words will NEVER hurt me. All I need to do is to get to our "Place"


	5. Chapter 5

Once we got to the "place" we saw Levy, she was on top of Gajeel, ooh she didn't follow the plan...

"Kinky whore! We told you to wait!" Yukino yelled.

"Y'all bitches were taking to long!" Levy exclaimed. Then she got off Gajeel, and crossed her arms.

"Does it look like I give 2 shits! We had a plan, Hell! You even made up that plan!" Yukino exclaimed.

"Um...guys, I think as long as we stopped her it's okay." I said trying to stop their bickering. Then they both crossed there arms.

"whatever." Yukino mumbled.

"Fine." Levy said.

"Now, let's wait for the others, even if it's all day!" I shouted. Then all the girls sighed.

{Mirajane's p.o.v}

I was working at the bar in the guild, yeah I was really sick but I didn't care.

"Another beer Mira!" Macao shouted.

"Right away!" I replied as I had the bottle in my hand. Then I began coughing, like bad coughs, it was like I was hacking. It was so bad, I dropped the bottle, then Laxus came around the bar.

"Ok, Mira. I've noticed you've been sick. So go home and rest." Laxus demanded. I shook my head no as I was walking to the closet behind the bar. I knees were shaking and threatening to give in. I even leaned on the door for support. Then Laxus grabbed me.

"Mira, look at you! You can barely stand, just go home and rest, your worrying people in the guild! Especially me and gramps!" Laxus exclaimed.

"it's okay, I just need to sit down." I said sitting down in the closet.

"Mira..." He started.

"AHH!" I yelled in pain, what's happening to me!? This hurts so much! It feels worse than everything I've ever been through. I grabbed my head and I yelped again. Then I started wincing in pain.

"MIRA!" Laxus shouted as he grabbed me to see what's wrong. Then all the pain stopped. I felt...different. Then I saw Laxus, holding me. It was like a spark went through my head. Then I leaned in and kissed him. The plan...is to take them to ...the "Place" and wait for everyone else. He kissed back of course. And then I broke the kiss early, causing him to look at me disappointingly. Then I grabbed the frying pan and slapped him in the face hard enough that he passes out. I grabbed the chloroform rag and strapped it to his face. I hope all the bitches are waiting for me. I don't like waiting. I dragged him out the guild. Then Macao came up to me.

"What happened to Laxus?!" He asked. Damn old man.

"Oh, he passed out so I'm taking him home." I replied getting a nod from Macao before he walked away. Then when I got to the "Place" there was only Levy, Yukino, and Minerva. Where the Hell is everyone else!?

"About time hoe." Levy said.

"Yeah." Yukino agreed. I was not in the mood to be fighting with these Ratchet ass hoes.

{Erza's p.o.v}

I was laying in my bed, cause I wasn't feeling well. I was alone, because I wanted to be. Then I fell asleep.

[Time skip: 10 minutes later]

I woke up with an unsettled feeling, it was weird. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said, then Jellal came in, and he had CAKE!

"Hey, Erza. I heard you haven't been feeling well, so I Brought this." Jellal said as he entered.

"Also, Ultear said that he can stay with you for a day or 3." Meredy said before smiling.

"Get well soon Erza!" she shouted before leaving.

"Thanks." I said weakly before coughing, damn it! I'm Titania, I don't show weakness!

"Erza. Did Wendy heal you?" Jellal questioned.

"She can't cure my disease." I replied shortly.

"What disease?" Jellal questioned. I opened my mouth to tell him but then I started feeling excruciating pain.

"AHH!" I yelled in pain, I began thrashing around the room, but Jellal came to my side and tried to calm me down. W-What's happening to me!? Then suddenly it all stopped. I smirked, Jellal...I'm gonna get you~

{Jellal's POV}

One minute she's thrashing around the room and the next she's up and smirking?! What's going on?

"E-Erza? Are you okay?" I asked as I came to touch her, but as soon as I touched her shoulders she smacked her lips on top of mine. I couldn't even think clearly, there were too many thoughts coming to my head like,

Why is she kissing me?

I told her, I don't deserve to be happy!

Does this mean anything?

What the hell is going on?!

Then she broke the kiss.

"E-Erza-" my words were interrupted by her.

"Sorry." Then she had a frying pan, and she slapped ot across my face so hard I passed out on contact.

{Erza's p.o.v}

I strapped a chloroform rag on his face and began dragging him to the "Place" those bitches better all be there, I'm already horney as fuck. But when I got there I noticed 2 girls weren't there. Damn it.

"Where are the other bitches?" I questioned.

"they ain't here yet. They taking they're damn time." Levy said as she sighed. I dragged Jellal to where the guys were piled up. Wow, first year of Ai season and we're almost done! Wow! I feel proud of myself and these bitches.


	6. Chapter 6

{Juvia's POV}

Juvia was very sick. Gray-Sama came by to check on Juvia, Juvia was sooooo happy! Gray-Sama actually care about Juvia!

"Thank you Gray-Sama." Juvia thanked Gray-Sama for making me soup. It wasn't the best but It's the thought that counts!

"No problem." Gray-Sama said as he stripped unconsciously.

"Gray-Sama, your-" Juvia's voice was cut off by this strange feeling. W-what's going on?! Then suddenly it was gone and when I saw Gray-Sama it felt like I was going to explode.

"Your what?" Ooh~ Fuck the plan. I'm gonna get some now. I grabbed his friendly partner through his boxers.

"J-Juvia?!" Gray-Sama said surprisingly. Hehehehehe. I tackled Gray-Sama and we landed on the floor with a thud, I took the opportunity to kiss him. He didn't even kiss back but if he wants to play it hard so be in. I started stroking his member and then BAM! I looked at him to see him knocked out. Then I looked up and saw the bitches glaring at me.

"What you bitches lookin at?!" I yelled.

"Bitch, we told you the plan!" Levy said. As she strapped a chloroform rag onto gray-sama's face. And dragging him away and I walked to the "place".

{After natsu got rid of his "problem"} {natsu's pov}

"Well, at least no one heard me. happy would have pounded on the door if he had." I walked out the bathroom after cleaning myself up. I looked around to room incase anyone heard me, luckily no one did, in fact no one was here. I sighed in relief. I layed down on my hammock and went to sleep. I wasn't gonna go anywhere else today so I'd be fine.

{Time skip: Night}

I opened my eyes, awake at the sounds of thunder and lightning. Happy wasn't there still. I wonder what's taking him. I hope Lucy's okay now. Then I saw something in the window, then there was a flash of light and I saw Lucy, then the boom of the lightning was heard. Oh, shit. I rubbed my eyes and looked again, then there was a flash of light and she was gone. Maybe my imagination is going crazy. Lucy would never climb in my house through the window, that's me and happy's job. So I closed my eyes, then I felt a small weight on top of me. I turned on the light next to my hammock and there she was...with that creepy grin.

"Natsu ~" she purred. I was trying to sink into my hammock but it didn't even help. She leaned in, and I desperately looked for a way out. She doesn't like me! She must be drunk! or something!

"Natsu. Stop it! I love you. Why must you keep rejecting me?! Is it that-" then she got up off me.

"I get it...you love Lisanna. I'm sorry, for you know, everything...I'm gonna leave now. oh and happy is with Charles." With that she was heading to the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

"No! Wait, I don't like Lisanna, I love you but..." I really couldn't finish my sentence.

"But what?" Lucy stopped at asked, refusing to look at me.

"But...you like Loki." Then she started laughing.

"Your so silly! Loki?! Nah, plus he likes Aries. I love you dummy." I was very nervous now, what's gonna happen now?! Then Lucy started walked back towards me.

"Natsu." She whispered as she kissed me and led me out my hammock.

"Lucy." I whispered, I opened my eyes and saw Levy, Juvia, Yukino, Minerva, Mira, and Erza circled around us. Lucy looked at them and Tched.

{Lucy's POV}

Damn those bitches! I took out my frying pan and slapped Natsu across the face with it.

"I'm not sorry. That's what you get for making me think you loved Lisanna!" I exclaimed, as I strapped a chloroform to his face.

"Bitch! What the hell?! We were all waiting for you ratchet ass!" Levy yelled.

"Bitch ass nigga, don't yell at me!" I yelled back at her.

"Hey, no fighting." Minerva said nicely.

"Tch. Fine." I said as Levy rolled her eyes. Then I dragged him to the "Place" there we chained up all the boys and went in another room to talk, and of course we unstrapped the chloroform rags.

"So, girls what we gonna do next?" Yukino asked.

"I never really thought we'd make it this far." Levy said.

"I say we just drag them some where and get it on!" Erza said, then Mira hit her with a news paper.

"Bitch, keep calm." Ooh kill em.

{Rogue's p.o.v}

What the hell happened to me?! I woke up chained to a fucking wall! Then I moved forward a bit and broke the chain in half...I sweatdropped seeing that I didn't even try. Then I woke up the others and they escaped easily. Then the girls walked out the room.

"The guys have escaped! After them bitches!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I know you just didn't call me a Bitch you slut!" Mirajane said.

"Bitch I know you did not just call me a slut you hoe!" Juvia yelled.

"Oh, Hell nah! all you ratchet ass hoes!" Yukino yelled.

"I know you did not just call me a rachet ass hoe you whore!" Erza yelled.

"you the biggest Bitch of us all!" Levy says pointing to Mirajane.

All the guys sweat dropped.

"when did all the girls become so...

"ratchet?!" Natsu interrupted Laxus

"guys, please stop fighting!" Minerva said as she tried to resolve the fight.

"Minerva?! How is she the nicest here  
>?!" Sting questioned.<p>

"I don't even want to know..." Rogue replied.

"shut up you skank!" Mira yelled to Minerva.

"I know you Just didn't call my homie a skank you kinky Bitch!" Yukino defended.

"Spoiled Bitch!" Erza yelled to Lucy.

"I aint spoiled slut!" Lucy yelled back.

"dirty ass bitches!" Juvia yelled.

"im the dirty ass Bitch?! Hoe, I bet you masturbate to your precious Gray-Sama!" Levy said to Juvia.

Oh Hell nah! We're fighting now!" Yukino said as she began cracking her knuckles.

"please no!" Minerva said, trying to get in between them. Then they all started fighting.

"Should we be worried?" Jellal asks.

"Nah! Just relax and watch the show." The other guys said.

"that's it! You dirty ass sluts, I've never seen skankier people in my life, you all some dumb mother fuckers!" Minerva yelled, obviously angry.

"Oh shit... Bitches, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." Lucy started.

"yeah, I'm sorry to, I don't mean to call you a Bitch, hoe, slutty, skanky, deformed Bitch..." Mirajane started until Lucy interrupted.

"You didn't call me a deformed Bitch..."

"Well I thought it." Mirajane said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to." Yukino apologized.

"I guess I Did go to far." Erza apologized.

"We're sorry Minerva..." Everyone saif hugging her.

"It's okay, I don't mean to get all ratchet..." Minerva said hugging them back.

"It's okay!" Everyone they kept Hugging it all out.

"friends?" Lucy asked.

"Friends!" Everyone said, giving each other a highfive.

"Now where were we? Oh yeah, Bi- I mean let's get em!" Lucy shouted, then all the girls charged at the guys.


	8. Chapter 8

as Lucy charged at Natsu, she was sending punches and kicks his way. In reality, Natsu didn't want to fight Lucy. If he accidentally hurt her he'd never forgive himself. So he sent a punch her way, it hit her square in the face. Then she fell to the floor crying.

"Ow! You-You hit me!" Lucy cried as she held her nose. Natsu rushed besides her and tried to check it out.

"I-Im so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Lucy's smirk caught him off guard, then she hit him with her frying pan.

"Dumb ass. They fall for it every time." Lucy giggled as she played with Natsu's pink hair.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia attacked Gray-Sama. (-_-)

"Just surrender!" Juvia shouted.

"Never! Ice make: Cage!" Then Juvia was trapped in I cage.

"(-_-) Gray-Sama, let me out." Juvia demanded.

"No." Gray said as he helped the others out.

"(•/3/•) how about now?" Juvia said as she made a kissy face.

"No." Gray replied. You know what? Fuck this, I'm a water mage. Juvia thought as she turned into water and went through the cage.

"=_= you really are a dumb ass..." Mira said to Gray as she sung at Laxus.

"Bitch! Don't just sit there twiddling his hair! Help us!" Erza yelled at Lucy.

"Hoe, please. You just mad I got my boy first and you can't get yours." Lucy said as she hugged Natsu's unconscious form. Yukino was really trying to hit Rogue, so he used his shadow to hold her back.

"AHH!" Yukino screamed out, making it seem like the shadow had to hard of a grip on her, so Rogue loosened up his shadows grip on her. Then Yukino got loose and grabbed her frying pan before throwing it straight for his head. But he dodged it.

"Ah Fuck!" Yukino shouted, frustrated. Then Rogue grabbed Yukino and pinned her up against the wall.

"Ooh, your gonna take me here?" She teased. He was gonna give her so much shit when she was back to normal.

"(•/_/•) no. your gonna stay like this until you surrender." Rogue said, making her smirk.

"Me, surrender? Nah, it's more like the other way around." Yukino said smartly. Rogue opened his mouth to speak but he ended up grunting, since Yukino had just grabbed his...'D' and was stroking it.

"You like that huh?" Yukino asked as she did it faster and harder. She really knew how to work those hands...Rogue thought. Meanwhile Sting is having his own troubles. Minerva keeps swinging a frying pan at him saying sorry everytime she swings at him. So sting grabbed the frying pan from her.

"No." He said scolding her, he used her personality against her.

"(T^T) I'M SORRY!" Minerva cried. Oh great, he hurt her feelings.

"Milady...I'm sorry." Sting comforted her. Levy was pinned down by Gajeel easily.

"curse my tiny body..." Levy said as she tried to move but couldn't. Now with Laxus, Mira had knifes in her hand trying to stab him, she threw a couple at him and then he yelled,

"Jellal! You have to use the spell!" Jellal looked at Laxus crazily.

"You'll go down too!" Jellal yelled.

"You have to concentrate on the girls only!" Laxus yelled.

"That's kinda hard...considering that I'm to not be killed!" jellal yelled. Laxus lunged himself at jellal and tackled him.

"Now!" Laxus yelled.

" "Nemuri no Mahō!" Yep. This was a sleep spell. And by the looks of it, he got all the girls down.

"I told you all the girls only. You got Gray down to."

"what are you talking about. I only got all the girls down." Jellal said, fully aware that he got gray too.

"We should get going now." Laxus said as he grabbed Natsu's unconscious body and dragged him away.

"Rogue, you okay." Sting asked. But Rogue didn't reply. Then sting looked at him and started laughing his ass off. Rogue just growled at him.

"What the hell is so funny about this?!"

"pft...hahaha! S-she got you good, didn't she!" Yukino still had her hand holding his crotch.

"Shut up and help me!" Rogue shouted. Sting laughed some more and then tried to take her hand off and failed miserably.

"Huh? Looks like she's got you good Rogue." Rogue didn't answer Sting. He just put his head down. Then Gajeel moved to him.

"Ryo's...you need help?" Rogue nodded and then Gajeel grabbed Yukino's hand and Yanked it off his 'D'

"Ow!" Rogue yelled in pain as his 'd' almost went with her hand.

"Where are we going to go?!" Jellal asked. Then Natsu suddenly woke up.

"I think I know a place. Just follow me." Natsu said as he brought them all to the empty Heartfilia mansion.

"Dumb ass. Don't you think they'll look here?!" Gray said as he punched Natsu's back.

"Hey, frosty. Got a better idea?" Gray didn't reply. Natsu smirked before going in.

[With the girls]

They all woke up.

"(-_-) what the hell just happened?!" Every girl asked.


	9. Chapter 9

"I know...I know...those ass holes didn't just leave us like that." Mira said.

"Jerks..." Minerva said.

"Boys! Do you know how hard it was to bring you guys here?!" Juvia yelled.

"Actually it was pretty fucking easy." Levy commented.

"Damn you guys!" Erza cursed.

"Hey! Bitches, are you giving up?! This delay just means that we have to get those guys and get our lemons! I thought you guys where skankier than this! the bitches I knew wouldn't have given up so easily! So I say, we find Wendy and find those ass holes!" Lucy shouted, then all the girls smiled and cheered.

"Yeah!" So then all the girls raced back into the guild after Wendy.

{Unknown POV}

"Bitch! Get your lazy ass back here!" I was running as fast as I could. This girl...what the Hell is up with her?!

"Leave me alone!" I shouted. Gosh, she's really fast! And she keeps shooting at me!

{Back to normal pov}

"Wait! Let me see sometin. Open Bitch gate to the compass. Pyxis or whatever." Lucy summoned Pyxis.

"Show us where Natsu and the girls bitches went." Lucy demanded. Then suddenly he started going east, and soon they were out of the town.

"No...those bitches didn't." Lucy muttered.

"Didn't what?! Stop mumblin Bitch!" Levy yelled.

"Hoe! Can't you see!? They went to the heartfilia mansion!" Lucy exclaimed as she dragged Levy by her hair and threw her.

"Bitch! I know you just didn't!" Levy yelled as she got up charged at Lucy. In the end she got a face full of breasts.

"Hime?!"

"you mad or nah? I got bigger breasts than you. Hehe, everyone does!" Lucy laughed. Levy sulked while Minerva tried to comfort her.

"Bitch...we'll see who's talking when I cut off those huge breasts of yours!" Levy sulked, crying. Lucy flinched.

"Levy-Chan." She stuttered, tears beginning to stream from her face. Then suddenly Lucy had shot herself forward and squeezed Levy in a tight hug, once again having her breasts squishing her face.

"Im so SORRY!" She cried. All the girls looked at her weirdly, heck even Levy was wondering what the Hell was going on. Then suddenly Lucy got stiff.

"Why the Hell am I hugging you? Wasn't I just laughing at her ass?" Lucy asked. The other girls were so confused...they stopped trying to comprehend it.

"well?! The Fuck we waiting here for then?! To my old mansion!" Lucy said, putting her fist in the air With a smile.

"To The Mansion!" The other girls smiled, raising their fists in the air too.


	10. Chapter 10

the girls stood in front of the mansion, quiet and patient. AH WHO THE HELL AM I KIDDING?! They stood out there for 2 seconds.

"boys are stupid and clueless." levy said as she just stood there.

"thats how we like them, right? there so dumb and clueless that they wont notice us until we make them." mira stated as she went in front of the window and tried to get laxus to notice her.

"mira does have a point."minerva said.

"i bet if we walked into the front door now they'll never notice until we say something." Lucy said as she went to the front door.

" bet how much exacly?" all the girls said. lucy smirked.

"no money, just that they get the first one to get there guy." lucy stated confidently.

"deal!" everyone agreed. now time to get this party pumping. lucy opened up the door and walked in, then she walked past gray.

"sup gray." lucy said as she passed him.

"hey lucy." gray replied. then a secondlater he realized,

"LUCY?! THERE HERE!" Gray yelled, then juvia came out from behind him and hit him with the frying pan, but he didnt pass out. so when she tried again, gray grabbed it as he felt dizzy. he let go of the frying pan unconsciencely. and began wobbling around until he fell.

"juvia." he murmered.

"im sorry Gray-sama." that was the last thing gray heard before he was once again hit with a frying pan.

-Natsu's Pov-

We were all hiding in the heartfilia estates. Man it was really empty here and kinda wreaked. Lucy wanted to buy this place back, but it's destroyed...I actually felt bad about this, when Dan attacked us here and we destroyed this place. The weirdest part was him flirting with **MY **Lucy! I gave him my death glare and he didn't even run away scared like all of Lucy's old boyfriends/ Admirers. It really pissed me off. but i've got to say...dan sure as hell gave me a run for my money alright. go-

"THERE HERE!." Gray yelled out. then i began running, no. thats an understatement i literally booked it, like my life depended on it. i turned my head around to look behind me because i swore i heard giggling. but nothing was there, so when he turned back there she was. she wasnt that far...she could just run to me and in a flash she could be there. i gulped nervously. there was no where to run. let alone hide. i could go back! i ran towards the door i came in through but it slammed shut as soon as i got near it. when i tried to open it, it was locked from the other side. man he was in trouble. he turned back to where lucy was to find her no longer there.

"Lucy? hmm. must have been my imagination. man, i was scared for a moment there...i really thought lucy was-

"here?" a voice in the shadows said. oh shit. run! i ran around the room, and i just kept hearing giggling, all coming from lucy.

"lucy? whats wrong with you?" i asked as she drew in on me, while i was in the corner trying to hide.

"A-A-Ai-...sea...son." lucy said in a creepy manner. her eyes was twitching too! it was really weird, and creppy. did i mention scary too?!


	11. Chapter 11

"Ai S-Season? What the hell is that?!" I asked. Lucy stared at me with a blank expression, then she suddenly collapsed.

"Lucy!" I had caught her. This was weird... This Ai season...just what is it? I've better get to the guys and see if they now anything." Then I looked at Lucy.

"Lucy...I swear...I'll find away to get you acting to your normal weird self!" Then I went back into the front room.

{Rogue's Pov}

I had stayed in my place after Gray had said that the girls got in. I think I could handle a girl! It's Yukino were talking about.

'She got a hold of your cock last time...plus...she hit you with a fucking frying pan.' His shadow said. This sent a shiver down my back at the memory...on second thought I think I'll g-

"Rogue-Sama~" her voice was like the breeze of the wind, and the candles went out also. Oh shit... Then suddenly in the shadows something flashed across the room. Fuck me...

"I'm planning to." How...the...FUCK...did she read my mind...?! Then suddenly I felt hands on my sides.

'Shadow...help...' I was begging now...I didn't want to do anything to hurt Yukino...

'You got this...remember?' His Shadow laughed.

'okay, Damn it! Please help. I take it back.' I exclaimed.

'Okay, Okay.' Then suddenly all the creepy shit stopped, the lights came back on, revealing my shadow was keeping her still.

"Rogue-Sama...it hurts...the grip...it's too tight!" Yukino struggled.

"I'm not falling for that again..." I said. I think this is the most talking I've done since...like forever!

"R-Rogue-Sama! I can't move! Help. Please I'm scared..." Y-Yukino?! Is she back to normal?! She sounds it. Then suddenly I saw tears. Yep, it's her.

'Release her.' I commanded and the shadow did exactly that. Then she came running towards me. I sighed... It's finally over... Then that running turned into sprinting...until she finally tackled me...I knew it was too good to be true...

"Yukino..." I trailed off.

"Hime?" She answered.

"W-why are you doing this? Your acting weird! Your worrying me! The Yukino I know i-" I shouted at her, but then I hesitated. Yukino just stayed silent.

"W...what would you know..." She muttered.

"Wha-

"The fuck do you know?! You Don't know shit about me! Don't tell Me I'm acting weird! Don't tell me how I would Fucking Act!" She was crying now...

"Y-Y-

"Don't Yuki-Fucking-no Me! Screw you!" Now Yukino was getting off me. This was weird...Yukino wasn't the type to curse...let alone yell... B-but what don't I know? Yukino yells me everything...it might now seem like im listening but...I do. I grabbed her hand before she fled.

"W-what don't I know?" I asked, looking straight into her tearful eyes.

"J-Just forget it. I don't want to talk about what happened." Really? Why the hell get this worked up about it if you arent gonna tell me?! I got up and hugged her tightly.

"I-Its okay...you dont have to tell me if you don't want to, but remember...I'm here to help. I always will be." I reasurred her.

"Thanks Rogue-Sama...sorry I was so mean." Yukino said as she wiped her tears away.

"Its okay, no problem." I told her. Then she pulled away and rested her hand on my chest.

"No...I wanna do something in return." She pushed me down. She was leaning in the kiss me, I tried moving my head away and in random locations until she held my head straight. Y-yukino...her face was an inch away from mine...then she fell...headbutting me and passing out...WHAT THE?!

{Sting's Pov}

"Sting-Kun~ I'm gonna get you back from before..." A soft voice echoed across the room. Minerva...I'll handle this.

"Minerva, be a good girl came come out." I demanded.

"Okay!" Then she tackled me, lifted up my arms and began TICKLING ME?! This was stupid...I'm not ticklish...but I bet she is...my hands shot up to her stomach and began tickling her.

"Pft...HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Minerva started hysterically laughing. If she were not acting like a baby on drugs right now...she would have gutted me like a fish. I was one lucky guy...

"Minerva?" I asked as I stopped tickling her.

"Yes, Sting-Kun?" Minerva replied.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, trying to get to the meaning of this.

"Hmm...Nope. I feel alright, just this small pain in my head." Minerva said.

"Your head hurts? How bad?"

"Scale on 1 to 10? I would say 3." Minerva giggled, before running into my arms. I could get used to this...

"That's good. It's not that bad. So Minerva...do you know what's wrong with the other girls?" I asked.

"Well...they are a bit mean...but that's Ai season for you!" Minerva exclaimed as she began giggling and laughing again.

"Ai season? Can you tell me about that?" I asked nicely.

"I was told not to." Minerva protested. I sighed.

"How about now?" I pulled out a lollypop. She snatched it out my hands.

"Ai season, is for female mages. The people they love and emotionally connect to are the persons target. There personality changes to the opposite, and they revert back to normal at the blood moon. A-and most importantly y-" Minerva had fallen asleep. Well...she told me enough information anyways. Now I have to find Rogue! He must be having a HARD time with his girl.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Spoiler alert!_**

**_Lemons are coming soon...I was thinking in ABC order or just me randomizing it. Idk...help me out guys_**.

{Laxus's Pov}

Damn this mansion! I got lost! I was Inside this room I had passed 5 mins ago. Then suddenly the candles lit. I turned my head turned towards them. Then I heard something shift. i sniffed the air but couldn't smell...these were scented candles they were messing with my nose. I couldn't smell mira... Then I heard the sounds of knives sliding together.

"Laxus." Mira whispered right into my ear. It made me look that way...she wasn't there...oh God ... Then he saw her...in the distance...then the light went out. The sound echoed off the walls as she dropped her knives. Then I pushed my hands out and my hands were on something soft...and really big and squishy...wait a minute...these were Mira's breasts...weren't they? Then the lights came back on. Yep, I was right. She was just smiling at me...it creeped me out...she smiled and looked at me, she grabbed my hands that were on top of her breasts and led them down to the end of her shirt. Then she led my hands up her shirt, I suddenly knew what she was gonna do...then she placed her lips ontop of mine. Finally my hands had got to her breasts, I cupped them then I rolled my thumb over her nipple, caressing her, then I pulled her shirt up and brought my mouth down to her breasts, then Mira fell backwards unconscious.

. .happened?!

{Gajeel's Pov}

What's shrimp gonna do? Hit me with her purse?! Ha! The only way she got me last time was because I was surprised. I grumbled, as I heard sobbing. Hm? They were coming from a corner. As I got closer I saw Shrimp.

"Oi! Shrimp, what's wrong?" I asked, I just know this is a trap. Then she stood up.

"J-Just lay your ass down and let me rape you dammit!" She yelled. I sweatdropped.

"Shrimp...I think you need to lay down and get some sleep, this isn't right i-

"This isn't right?! Loving you isn't right!? If it is then...i want to be wrong! It's making crazy, seeing you everywhere! In battles you get hurt protecting me! Damn it Gajeel! Im not a damsel in fucking distress! I want to fight alongside with you! I want to show you that I'm strong enough...strong enough for your love." My eyes widened...i-i never knew...I never knew she felt this way... Then she came running towards me for comfort. I hugged her and she hugged me back. Then she let me go.

"The fuck am I?" Then she looked at me.

"Oh, yeah." Levy smirked as she grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down, pshhh I could just get up. When I tried to I couldn't.

'When did she get so strong!' Then she lifted herself onto him. Then she started laughing.

"Hahaahhaahhahahahaha! This was to easy!" Then she unbuttoned her pants and let them drop to the floor. Then she was working her way down to my pants ...oh gosh...then she fell face first into my cock.

"Ow!" I yelped, I was her just Laying there...not moving.

"Shrimp?" There was no . She was knock out.

{Jellal's pov}

I was in a lit up room...Erza can't get me from here. Then suddenly she's right in front of me.

"Woah!" I shouted as she pushed me to the floor, I was sitting up and with her foot she pushed me all the way down. I gulped nervously as she got on top to me. She grabbed me face,

"Be a good boy and stay still." She commanded. She smashed her lips on mine and fought for dominance. She was really into this, I did know what to do at all...I just closed my eyes and kissed her back, giving in. then she made me sit up, not breaking the kiss.

"Ooh." I moaned into the kiss as she began rubbing against me. She was driving me over the turning point. When we parted, it was only for air and after we stopped panting we'd kiss again. I brought my hands up and placed them on her breasts, and I gave them a small squeeze, causing her to pull back and moan. I smirked, she wants to play right? Then I'm taking control. I brought my lips down to her neck and pressed them against her neck gently.

"NGH!" she moaned loudly. I continued to kiss down her neck, sucking gently on her flesh. She started covering her mouth. Reluctantly she pulled back from my lips, but only long enough to remove her clothes. I blushed seeing her lacey bra. She definitely wasn't gonna keep it on so she took it off. Then her hands trailed down to my shirt and pulled tge thing over my head. Then she brought her hands to my back as she pressed her lips onto mine. Then suddenly she stopped.

"Hime?" I pulled back and saw her eyes closed, peacefully sleeping. I am really pissed off now...


	13. Chapter 13

Then he put his shirt onto Erza and picked her up, he might as well bring her somewhere.

{Normal pov}

somehow they all ended up back into the front room were Juvia was playing with Gray-Sama...and by playing I mean touching and rocking his cock back and forth. Seeing all the girls sleeping in the guys arms made juvia panic as the guys cornered her.

"Bitches! Wake your asses up!... Please!" Then all the girls eyes shot open and they jumped out of the boys arms and surrounding juvia in a circle.

"When a homie calls for help...you get the whole hood." Levy said.

"Yeah." Minerva added.

"You made juvia call for help. That means something..." Lucy started.

"NO MORE PLAYING GAMES!" all the girls called out as they lunged towards the guys and there dicks but then suddenly, someone came crashing through the window and stopped all the girls in there tracks.

"I heard your voices." Cobra said as he stood in front of the guys.

"Cobra! Thank God man, you just saved our lives."

"we owe you man."

"Thanks bro." Everyone was thanking him, even though he didn't deserve it, thats when this happened.

"BITCH! SLITHER YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE YOU DAMN COWARD!" Then guns were fired and bullets were everywhere. . . .Guns.

Then this girl went through the window.

"K-Kinana?!" All the girls were awe struct. Of course she had been sick but that was only because she was turning back into a snake. But It looks like she gots it under control so why the fuck not? It's Ai season, so lemons for everyone, right?

"Fucking coward. Bringing her here...we already got enough girls to deal with." Gajeel said coldly.

"Yeah! Plus we don't even know what's going on here!" Jellal added.

"Guys...this thing called Ai season. It's making the girls go crazy." Natsu said.

"No shit Sherlock." Lucy commented.

"It's over on the blood moon. The blood moon is tomorrow. All we have to do is survive till then and were done!" Sting yelled.

"Better said than done." Natsu said as he dodged Lucy's kick. Then he grabbed her.

"CALM THE HELL DOWN WOULD YA! IM JUST TRYING TO HELP!" Then she freed herself from his grip and thrown herself backwards.

"Bring dat ass here boy~" Natsu was weirded out on so many levels now.

"Lucy...I think you need to see someone...like a doctor." Natsu suggested as she kept throwing her fist at him.

"How about Loki? I'm sure he'll wanna rock with me." That statement made Natsu snap, right then and there.

"Like hell I'd let that Lion have you!"

"Jealous, are we?" Lucy laughed. Now she got Natsu fired up. If she wants to play his game, then he'll let her. But who said it was gonna be easy?

{Minerva and Sting}

"Stay still Sting-Kun!" Minerva yelled as she casted Ih Ralgas (The orb thing that goes on her hand, it's effects are unknown...so I'll make them up...IF sting gets hit)

"what the hell does this spell do?!" I shouted, dodging them the best I could.

"You'll see...just let it hit you." Minerva giggled.

{Mirajane and laxus}

"laxus, come on~ dont make this harder than this has to be..." Mirajane said as she turned into her satan soul.

"Then sit your ass down, ya horny fuck!" Laxus said as he reached his hands out to grab her but to only get kicked in the face.

"No! Just give in to me!" Mirajane demanded.

"Never!"

"Fine then. (-_-)" Mira then got us and was leaving. What the-

{Juvia and Gray}

"Gray-Sama. Please let me defile you!" Juvia pleaded.

"No.(-_-)"

"But why not?(T^T)"

"I don't know."

"well then lay down and ill take good care of you..._master._" Juvia purred seductively.

"w-wait!(•/o/•)"

(Rogue and Yukino)

"Rogue-Sama. Why don't you give up?"

"cause...you don't know what your doing!" Rogue answered.

"So...you still want it don't you?  
>:-\ "<p>

"N-...y-...m-...I don't know.(~/./~)"

"Well...decide." Yukino said impatiently.

"I...I don't know. How do you feel about me?" Rogue asked blushing.

"Well..." Yukino blushed.

"I...I love you jackass." Rogue was really happy on the inside, regardless that he had just been called a Jackass.

"I...

"what was that? I couldn't hear." Yukino said as she cupped her ears to hear better.

"I...

"WHAT?!" Yukino shouted.

"I love you too, Dammit!" Yukino smiled and placed soft kisses on his lips but didn't hold them long enough for him to kiss back so he grabbed her face and kissed her. Well...more like made out, but whatever...

(Jellal and Erza)

"Erza...Maybe you should calm down just a bi-" Jellal was cut off by Erza grabbing him by his shirt and yanking him forward, making them get into a heated and passionate kiss... When she pulled away her only words were.

"Shut it Fernandez, I love you so accept it." Then she pulled him into another kiss, then he pulled back.

"Um..."

"Um?" Erza questioned. Jellal was looking straight into her eyes.

"E-Er-Erza...I-I...damn it!" Jellal gave up on confessing and just pulled her into a kiss. Then after they ran out of air he pulled away.

"I love you too!" He panted. Erza smiled as she hugged him.

(Gajeel and Levy)

"Shrimp. You have some really unique hormones...for someone so small you know how to be a pain in the ass. I'd never thought you had a side like this..." Gajeel laughed as Levy looked at him with wide pleading eyes, then she grabbed his hands.

"Gajeel...let me rape you!" Levy screamed as she lunged towards gajeel who easily dodged.

"No.(-_-)"

"(^_^) Okay, I'll just go do it with Jet and Dro-" then Gajeel grabbed onto her. Lucy was pretty smart. using the power of jealously, so why couldn't she try it. Then he smashed his lips onto hers, then he pushed her small body against a wall.

'Wait! Wasn't I supposed to be raping him?! Why the Hell is he leading!? I thought he didn't want to do it... Well...beggars can't be choosers." Levy thought to herself.

(Kinana and Cobra)

"Erik...you called me...that time...you were calling out to me weren't you?" Kinana asked as she cornered Cobra.

"yes." Was all he said before he got a fist in his face.

"YOU CREEP!"

'Geez, I thought it was that honesty gets your rewarded...it doesn't get you a punch in your face...' Erik thought as he sighed. Then she got down on her hands and knees infront of him. Then she grabbed his face and kissed him with so much force, if she wasn't holding onto his head then he would have probably fell down.


	14. Chapter 14

{Jerza}

Erza pushed jellal onto the floor and smirked. Erza got up and sat lightly on his lap before kissing him lightly and grinding against him.

"E-Erza...your rubbing against-" then Erza stopped all her movement, she was blushing like crazy too!

"S-Shut up and handle it, I'm trying to rape you 'ya know!" Erza said as she went down to Jellal's pants and started to unbutton them. Afterwards she pulled them off along with his boxers. Jellal's cock twitched as the cold air made contact.

"E-Erza..." Jellal moaned with one eye closed as Erza pulled down her panties and then pulled up her skirt and adjusted herself on his cock. Immediately, just like a reflex Jellal's hands were on her hips, then Erza leaned forward and kissed him hungrily. Jellal was getting impatient, with that armor on Erza.

"E-Erza...armor...take it off." He said between her kisses. Then Erza pulled away.

"You want the armor off?" Jellal nodded.

"Requip!"

As soon as she got out of that armor all she wore was a long shirt, and this "shirt" was short and it showed her curves off. Jellal's eyes almost popped out of his sockets. His cock just all of a sudden rocketed up. He had tried so hard already to keep it down too...and he lept forward so he was on top. He began kissing her passionately. At the same time, Jellal began lifting up her shirt wanting it off badly. Then he stopped and pulled back.

"Huh?" Erza said disappointed.

"E-Erza...do-Is this what you want?" Jellal just had to make sure, he didn't want he regretting anything and hating him forever, she already forgave him once for his stupidity, and he didn't want to push his luck. He prayed that she would say yes, she had gotten him so hard, that even if he jerked off all day it wouldn't go down.

"Stupid, I wouldn't be tryin to hard to get 'ya if I wasn't sure." Erza commented as she took the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head and taking it off. Then Jellal took off her shirt.

"No Bra?" Jellal questioned. Erza smirked.

"Just for you." Then she grabbed her breasts and began to rub,touch, and fondle them in front of him. Then Jellal grabbed her hands and kissed her again.

"T-Take me now..." Erza moaned. Jellal pulled back.

"Impatient are we?" Jellal laughed. Then Erza grabbed his cock and began slowly rubbing it in a up and down motion, jerking him off.

"Ooh~" he moaned loudly. Erza smiled as she went a bit faster, but it was still pretty slow.

"E-Erza...your...so cruel..." Jellal started as he tried to grip on his sanity cause he was losing it, and fast at that.

"Jellal~ I want you to listen to me. To everything I say." Erza looked at hin for an answer.

"G-god yes!" Jellal was a bit out of character, so Erza gave him a quizzical look, ooh~ her hand let go of his cock and started tickling his balls. Erza giggled as she layed down on the floor, signaling him to take her or else. Jellal opened up her legs before sliding inbetween them, then he put the sheath of his dick at the flaps of her vagina, then slowly he pushed in causing Erza to gasp. it was the most pleasant feeling she had ever experienced.

Jellal nearly fainted at the feeling of only his head going in. he slowly pushed in a bit further.

"are you ok? does it hurt?" he asked, not wanting to hut her.

in response, Erza grabbed his ass and shoved more of him into her. Jellal grinned.

he pulled out a bit, then rammed it back into her pussy. "E-Erza you're so tight!"

Erza was to lost in bliss to say anything. Jellal kept slamming his cock deeper into her pussy, each time going in further then before. her warm, wet walls squeezed against his throbbing dick.

he pulled out, then slammed back in. out, then back in. Then Erza got an idea. she squeezed her pussy muscles as hard as she could, gaining a gasping sound from Jellal.

he almost came right then and there.

he kept pumping into her. "oh-oh-oh YES! Jellal! oh, please Jellal! fuck me harder!" Erza yelled.

he could feel it coming. rushing out of him. " E-Er-Erza, im-!" his white juices flooded into her.

she moaned, not finished yet. he slowed his pumps. "don't you dare stop!" she hissed. he kept pumping, and finally, her juices surrounded his dick and flooded onto the the floor. Then suddenly there was a loud thud and snoring. Jellal whipped his head towards her only to find her laying on the floor sleeping.

"Baka."

{Rokino}

These babies only make love! Tumblr reference.

"Y-Yukino..." Rogue started as she got closer and closer to him, she was giggling and having a grand time as he stood in a corner scared that she's gonna rape him.

'Hey dumbass, it's called you can turn into a shadow.' His shadow mentally deadpanned. Rogue actually thought for once his shadow was right. So he went into the ground as a shadow and started to flee.

"Libra." Then he was forced out.

"What the?!" I yelled, Yukino just smiled.

"Oh Rogue-Sama, dont tell me you've forgotten. Libra controls the gravitation, and since your technically human. It also applies to you." Then she came closer and closer.

'thats fucking sad man, getting raped by a female...' Rogues shadow shook his head.

'Shut up!' I told my shadow.

'your just Proving my point.' Now im getting pissed off.

'Shut the fuck up! I dont want to accidentally hurt her!'

'She slapped you with a damn frying pan! And then she was still able to subdue you! I think she'll be just fine.' Well the shadow did have a point...but...I didn't want to chance it.

'Coward.' Oh my God, my shadow is lucky its not a real person or I would have been ripped his fucking head off.

"Rogue-Sama. Now." She demanded.

"No." Then she squinted her eyes.

BAM!

"Ouch! What the?!" She just hit me in the nose!

" .Now." She looked at me for an answer.

"N-" she raised her fist up ready to hit but I grabbed her hand. Then she gave me a mean look.

"No? Fine, then you wont have children!" Her leg shot up and she stopped before she hit where the sun don't shine, telling me she wants and answer or she's gonna send me to hell.

"O-Okay! What do you want!?" I asked.

" .sex. That's what I want. If you give me this, I'll be happy." I opened my mouth.

"N-" then I stopped myself. Maybe this is for the best that I just do what she wants.

"Okay. What do you want me to do?" I asked. Yukino just stood there, with a slight blush on her face.

"...um..." Then we had awkward silence for about 20 seconds.

"How am I supposed to know!? I've never done this kind of thing with anyone before!"


End file.
